


The First Time She Pegs Him

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, Girl!Frank - Freeform, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time She Pegs Him

**Author's Note:**

> i've always shied away from writing smut so this is basically my first real attempt at it, hope it doesn't suck too bad *covers face with hands*

"Are you sure this is okay?" Frances asks worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, staring down at Gerard with concern.

"Yes for Godsakes I married you." Gerard says rolling his eyes playfully, still smiling.

"But you're— you're not like creeped out?" 

"Why would I be creeped out?" 

"I don't know.." Frances states unsurely, lowering her gaze towards Gerard's bare chest. "Because I accidentally admitted I wanted to fuck you the other night and you ended up choking on your spit and your face got all red and everything." 

"There's nothing wrong with that, I was just surprised is all..." Gerard reaches his hand out to touch Frances's cheek so that she'll look him in the eyes instead. "I want you to."

"But you've never done this before and what if—"

Gerard kisses her hard on the mouth.  "I'm willing to try for you." He eventually mumbles when the kiss softens and their lips start pecking.

"Fuck, alright— just um let's do something first okay?" 

"How do you want me?" Gerard drawls out in a dramatic mock seductive tone making the both of them laugh. 

"You're gonna ruin the mood if you keep that up." Frances warns moving off of Gerard to sit against the bed's headboard with her legs spread apart wide. "C'mere." She orders moving her finger back and forth slowly.

Gerard listens, crawling into the space between her legs. "Sit with your back pressed against my chest." Frances orders lightly. Gerard sits himself like Frances wants him to. He thinks the position to be funny since Frances is smaller but before he can even say anything about it, Frances's mouth is on his neck and her hand is reaching down to grab at his half hard dick. 

 " _Oh._ " He breathes out.

"Yeah?" 

" _That's h-hot._ "

She uses one hand to jack him slowly and the other hand to tease his nipples. Gerard lets out a groan. She kisses him when he tilts his head up. He moans into her mouth, letting Frances take all the charge, being all pliant and good and Goddamn Frances needs to just get the strap-on already. "I gotta get the stuff..." Frances pants breaking away from the kiss. Gerard nods and gives her space to move. She comes back with a bag from the sex toy shop she visited earlier and dumps the items out on the bed. Gerard swallows nervously when he sees the strap-on. Frances notices and climbs back on the bed crawling towards him. She grabs his face between her hands looking him straight in the eye "You can still back out of this if you want to okay?" 

Gerard knows she means it but he's not going to wimp out. "I- I want to."

"Okay, let's get you set up then." Frances grabs a few pillows to place under Gerard for better elevation. Then she grabs the bottle of strawberry scented lube to coat her fingers with a generous amount. "It might feel a little weird but if it makes you too uncomfortable let me know alright?" Gerard's looking at her with a mixture of nervousness and desire but he just nods and waits. Frances slides one of her fingers into Gerard's entrance halfway receiving a hissing sound in return. She can feel him tense all around her finger. "I need you to relax a bit okay?" Frances slides the rest of her finger in and holyfuck. "How does this feel?" She asks removing her finger and easing it back in halfway again.

"Kind of  _uh_ , kind of burns." Gerard answers through gritted teeth.

"Want me to stop?" Frances asks eyeing the way Gerard's grabbing onto the bed sheets. "N-No keep going." Gerard says with his eyes shut tight.

Frances builds a steady pace with her finger before adding another " _Okay?_ " 

"Y-Yeah, add another."

Frances adds a third finger earning a gasp and small thrust down from Gerard. "You think you're ready now baby?" 

"Yeah 'm ready." 

She kisses him first before putting on the strap-on and hitching Gerard's legs up around her waist. She puts an excess amount of lube over the fake dick and slowly inserts it in Gerard's ass, leaning down over him on her hands.

"Is this okay?" she breathes watching Gerard's face for any sign that she should stop. 

"Keep moving." His eyes are still shut but his lips are parted open.

Frances starts slow, observing the way Gerard's skin is all red thanks to _her._  

 _"Shit."_  She says amazed by the way Gerard's moving to meet her own thrusts. "You look amazing." Gerard leans up slightly to kiss Frances on the lips. "Harder." He murmurs between pants and kisses and wow that makes something inside of her twitch. She does as Gerard says, moving her hips faster,earning higher pitched moans every time she nearly brushes his prostate. She should find it off putting but she so doesn't, she's literally living one of her hottest fantasies and Gerard just looks so good. Frances swears she's never been so turned on in her life. Gerard starts ranting on about being close so she grabs his cock and starts jacking him rough and quick, trying to keep the rhythm of her thrusts the same and when she hits his prostate directly-on the spot for the first time, Gerard's back arches and he's cumming thick hot strips. "Fuck." he breathes out when she's done milking him through.

"Yeah." Frances agrees staring at her husband with the utmost fascination before flopping down beside him. "That was intense."

Gerard laughs, his chest still rising and falling rapidly. "You say that as if you were the one who just got fucked, I wanna do this again." Frances smirks "You mean you want me to do you again?" Gerard just hums before Frances straddles him "My turn's up now princess." 

 


End file.
